Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes
by Preussenlied
Summary: Gray quickly found that when it came to Juvia, he was most definitely a leg-man. GrUvia


**This seems really rushed... Oh well. I had an idea and I went with it. Probably gonna do some heavy editing some time when I'm not busy. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Natsu was a breast-man. Gajeel was an ass-man. Jellal was… well, he was an Erza-man. Gray, however, felt more conflicted than that - he always enjoyed the sight of a well-endowed woman, be it her ass or her breasts. The problem is that when he began getting romantic feelings for Juvia, he had a hard time telling which of the two he was more attracted to. Of course, he was attracted to all of her, without a doubt, but he should have a preference, right? Unfortunately, the water mage wore very conservative clothes and he could never exactly tell which he preferred. That is, until she began to wear that outfit with long slits up the sides, revealing her legs to the world.

And oh, what a beauty they were - they seemed to go on for miles and were shapely and just _perfect_. Gray quickly found that when it came to Juvia, he was most definitely a leg-man.

When she began getting more comfortable with everyone in Fairy Tail and found friends in many of the women, she went shopping with them, and came back wearing much more revealing clothes that always had Gray choking on his drinks or his food, or even just the air he breathed. She would wear leggings or jeans that clung to her legs, stretching over them as though they may just snap. Yeah, her ass looked great in them, too, and her breasts were enticing in t-shirts and tank tops, but her legs looked phenomenal.

Gray groaned from where he sat beneath a large palm tree on Akane Beach, where he and his girlfriend were taking a much needed vacation for themselves. He really shouldn't be thinking about something so enticing when she was just over there innocently building an extravagant sand castle with some random kid that decided to make her his best friend, but it was just too damn hard to keep his thoughts chaste.

Juvia was wearing a dark blue bikini top with a pair of very short jean shorts that seemed to show off her long, gorgeous legs even better than what a pair of bikini bottoms would. The way the frayed edges and strands tickled against her thighs had Gray's mouth going dry, wishing it was his fingers touching her instead.

 _I want my head buried between her thighs_ , Gray suddenly thought and before he could stop himself, he was on his feet and walking towards her. She looked up, blue eyes twinkling with excitement and happiness.

"Gray! Look at the sandcastle Peter and Juvia built!" she said. Gray had to admit, it looked pretty great, but it was the most insignificant thing on his mind at the moment.

"Looks great. Hey, listen, I saw a trail back there and was wondering if you wanted to go see where it leads," he said.

"That sounds fun! Just let Juvia finish the sandcastle," she said with a smile before going back to her work. It looked pretty well finished, what more could she need to do? Whatever it was, Gray truly hoped she would hurry up because swimming trunks were absolute shit at concealing hard-ons and he could feel his cock begin to stir with how she was leaning over and crawling around her masterpiece.

"Juvia…" he muttered impatiently.

"Juvia should be finished soon, darling. The trail isn't going anywhere," she said.

"No, but we could get lost if it gets too late," Gray said, tearing his eyes away from her in hopes of calming himself down a little, but it wasn't working.

"And… Done!" the little boy - Peter - shouted excitedly, raising both hands into the air in triumph after placing a shell above the formed entrance of the creation. Juvia giggled and clapped her hands.

"Doesn't it look wonderful, Gray?" she asked as she stood, taking in her work.

"It does," Gray said, then moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips, pressing himself against her. He heard her gasp and stiffen. "Now… about the trail…"

"J-Juvia thinks she and Gray should go check it out now," she whispered.

"I think that's a great idea," he murmured. She said a quick farewell to the boy, then grabbed her boyfriend's hand and began dragging him away from the busy resort. Gray chuckled. She didn't even know where she was going.

"Juvia, this way," he said, tugging her towards the mass of trees.

"Gray… Juvia doesn't see a trail," she said, but followed him regardless.

"Huh, I guess there isn't one," he said, never once slowing down. He wasn't sure where he was going - he just had to get her away from any possible onlookers.

"Gray-"

"Wait, look," he said, moving faster and pushing through thick tropical foliage. The area opened up into a large, secluded cove with a beach and waves rolling in. Juvia gasped.

"Gray… it's beautiful! How did you know this was here?" she asked as she walked down the beach and into the water until it lapped at her knees.

"Uh… lucky guess?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Juvia laughed, then turned back to him, her high ponytail whipping over her shoulder. She was smiling brightly, and Gray swore he forgot how to breathe. She was stunning.

 _I love you_ , he thought, his mind saying what his voice couldn't in that moment. He walked to her into the water and she draped her arms over his shoulders when he was within reach.

"So what had you all desperate to pull Juvia away? She was having fun," she said with a mock pout. Gray trailed his hands from her hips to her ass and pulled her closer.

"I was thinking about having some fun of our own," he said, leaning in to capture her lips with his own. She hummed against him, a hand going to his hair.

"What did Gray have in mind?" she asked breathily when they broke apart. Gray only winked at her and began to pull her back to the shore. She went with him easily, excitement bubbling up inside of her and making her feel giddy. She then tugged at his hand when the highest the water got was a couple of inches. "Wait... I want to do it here,"

"Oh? What makes you think I was planning on anything like that? Such a dirty mind you have," he said, to which Juvia only rolled her eyes with a smile, then trailed her hand down his chest and to his swim trunks, cupping his hardening arousal. Gray groaned, eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment before he pulled her down to the beach, a soft splash sounding when she landed on her back. He settled between her legs, dragging his fingertips along her thighs. His right hand then rest over her guild mark on her left thigh and he shook his head softly. "Honestly, I couldn't have imagined a better place for you to put this," he said, his voice husky.

"Gray really likes Juvia's legs, doesn't he?" Juvia inquired with a soft giggle.

"I fucking love them," he groaned, then hooked his fingers in her shorts and pulled them down her legs, tossing them further up the along with her swimsuit bottoms and leaned down, putting her legs over his shoulders. He glanced up her body and saw her supporting herself on her forearms, looking down at him with a flushed expression. She bit her lip and he dove in.

"Gray!" she cried out, throwing her head back. One of her hands immediately tangled itself into his hair, tugging him closer as he went down on her. His hands hooked around her thighs as they pressed around his head, and he loved it. He pressed his tongue into her, his nose rubbing against her clit and the action caused Juvia to fall to her back again, and he was surprised at how close she already was, as it only took a few more flicks of his tongue to her clit for her to squeeze his head between her thighs harder and cry out his name, her back arching.

Gray sat up with a cheeky grin on his face. Getting Juvia off like that always filled him with pride. She had said that previous lovers of hers were awful at it and eventually decided to stop expecting it from men. Until Gray came along. He loved going down on her as much as any other sexual act they did, and he never failed to get her off by doing it.

Juvia got up on her knees and pulled him to her, kissing him and trailing one hand down to his tented swim trunks, but he grasped her wrist when she made to take it out.

"I wanna try something," he said against her lips. She looked at him in question. "Hands and knees." She bit her lip and compiled, but rather than resting on her hands, she rest on her forearms, sticking her ass up in the air. The ice mage groaned as he saw her glistening sex.

"What does Gray plan to do with Juvia?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder, gasping when she felt his spreading her release… to her thighs? "Gray?"

"I told you I wanted to try something new. I'm sure you'll like it," he said with a wink.

"Juvia likes everything Gray does to her," she whispered, biting her lip.

"Good," Gray said, grinning. He pulled his swim trunks down his legs to pool at his knees and lined himself up behind her, pressing into her once and thrusting a few times. Juvia moaned, digging her hands into the sand. When he pulled out of her completely, she whimpered, looking back at him again. He just chuckled. "Close your legs. All the way - there you go."

"Gray-" Juvia began, but was cut off when Gray pressed his cock between her thighs. It brushed against her heat and she shuddered. He once again groaned, his head rolling back as he began to thrust between her legs, hands gripping her hips. Juvia's head fell to her arms with a cry as he brushed against her clit and she clenched her thigh together more tightly.

"Shit, ease up just a bit, Juve," he said, and she did, but only a little, which was fine by him. " _Fuck_ , this feels good," he grunted as he picked up the pace. Juvia jerked her head in a nod, whimpering incoherently. He felt pathetic with how close he already was, but after watching her all day in those shorts, he couldn't hold back any longer. Luckily, she was close again, too.

"G-Gray… Juvia's gonna…"

"What? What's Juvia gonna do?" he grunted into her ear as he leaned over her back, pressing his lips to her neck. She gasped and arched her back, and he purposefully thrust along her clit.

"Sh-she's gonna - _Gray_!" she cried out as she arched and writhed beneath him, her legs quivering as she came. Gray straightened and pressed a hand against her back and thrust harder and faster between her thighs before stiffening.

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned as his release wracked his body. His head fell to her back as he finished, one hand falling atop hers, fingers filling the spaces between her own and he placed a kiss to wherever his lips could reach. Finally, he found his strength and pulled away, tugging his swim trunks up again and Juvia moved to sit facing him, looking down at the mess splattered across her abdomen and coating her inner thighs with a blush dusting her cheeks. She dragged her finger through it and lift her digit to her lips to suck on it, locking eyes with Gray. He groaned. "Careful, or I'm gonna have to really have my way with you."

"Then it's a good thing we have this cove all to ourselves," Juvia said with a coy grin. He cursed, then grabbed her ankle and dragged her to him, where she wrapped her thighs tightly around his waist.

"Fuck, I love the way you think," he said, then crashed his lips to hers.

Oh, yes. Gray was _definitely_ a leg-man.


End file.
